The present invention relates to the field of computer security and, more particularly, to self-photograph verification for communication and content access.
In today's connected world, users can be inundated with a flurry of communication. Many times, communication can be from friends, family, co-workers and even businesses. Frequently, users are bombarded with inappropriate messages or messages from strangers. It is not uncommon for users to receive cryptic and/or unusual messages from strangers on social media websites. In many instances, users can have difficulty configuring their social media profiles to effectively bar these seemingly random communications. As a result, users are constantly forced to manually filter their message inbox. What is needed is a mechanism to easily aid users in controlling which messages and/or communications which reach them.